Their First Year
by LesboDyke
Summary: Elsa and her two best friends, Emma & Mary Margaret, have just started college together. They make friends, form bonds and attempt life on their own for once. (Elsanna, Captain Swan, Snowing, James/Jack) (Rating may go up)
1. Moving In Troubles

**Pauley: New Fic! This IS an Elsanna fic, so that you're sure you want to be here! However, there are also plenty of side pairings that shall emerge as time goes on!**

* * *

"Put the box in the corner Em, and be careful!" Elsa warned as she moved past her best friend to collect more boxes. The one Emma was carrying was full of her breakables, including her plates, which she needed quite desperately. Elsa refused to live off of instant noodles.  
A clatter sounded from inside and Elsa whipped back round just as Emma appeared in the door.

"Sorry, I kicked your pan box. Nothing broken." She assured and Elsa groaned, bouncing her head off the wall for a moment.

"Remind me why we're friends again Emma?" She asked as the other blonde wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Because without me your life would be boring. Plus Mary Margaret would kill me if I didn't have at least one friend. And I guess you're cool enough." Elsa groaned again and shrugged her off, elbowing Emma in the side lightly.

"Dork. Come on, we've only a few more boxes and then we're done." Elsa glanced down the hall to the car she'd rented. It was true, there was only her book boxes and the one that would be hidden _waaay_ in the back of her closet, where no-one would ever find it.  
She moved back out to the car, making sure she was the one to lift that particular box. No need for Emma to even suspect.  
"Careful with those boxes too Emma. They're heavy." Elsa warned as she headed back inside with her own, considerably lighter, box.

"I don't see why you need so many books Elsa! This is what the internet is for!" Emma complained as she moved down the hall with the smallest of the boxes. Elsa realised that it'd take both of them to move the other two.

"I like books. Sue me." She stated flatly as she quickly pushed the box she had been carrying under her bed. It would do there for now.

"I don't get why Mary Margaret insisted we stay in the dorms anyway." Emma complained as she dumped the box of books on the bed, causing the mattress to bounce a little.  
"I mean, if we got an apartment together then you wouldn't have to live with a total stranger! And I wouldn't have to share a room with my sister as if we were still six." She added on with a huff, flopping down next to the box.  
Elsa chuckled and perched on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through Emma's hair without thinking about it, humming softly as Emma's eyes slid shut and she sighed.

"She just wants us to be somewhere stable, Em. So we don't have to work to pay rent or anything, so we can focus on our studies." Elsa explained gently, knowing that Emma rarely listened to reason. But she and Mary Margaret still tried. And tried. And tried.

"But it's not _fair_! You couldn't even get a single room and now we're separated! Besides, I don't mind getting a job so we can get an apartment. I'm only coming to college for you guys anyway." She shrugged the best she could while still horizontal and Elsa tugged on the strands she had moments before been brushing gently.

"Emma, you promised you'd work hard. Remember, we all promised to prove everyone wrong. And to do that you gotta go to college so you can get a good job." She reminded her and Emma groaned and sat herself back up.

"Fine, fine, whatever." She grumbled, rolling her eyes as she stood, stretching out.  
"Lets get those last two boxes in then, it's getting late." She commented, glancing to the window. Elsa looked down at her watch and let out a quiet groan of her own.

"It's nearly eight! Oh man, I'm gonna be in bed before I've finished unpacking." She whined as she followed Emma back into the corridor to collect the rest of her things.

By ten o'clock, Elsa had given up. She'd unpacked all her clothes, shoved her box to the back of her closet, hung a few posters, made her bed up and put what little food she'd brought with her into the fridge. And now she was exhausted.  
Emma had gone after dumping her last box, claiming that Mary Margaret had demanded she be back before it got too dark. Elsa had waved her off before starting the herculean task of unpacking.  
With a groan of annoyance at herself for not managing to get everything unpacked, Elsa flopped onto her bed. She couldn't be bothered hunting down her pyjama's, so instead she just tugged off her jeans and pulled her bra out from under her shirt (a trick that to this day still amazed Emma, who couldn't do it) and curled under her duvet in her t-shirt and panties. After all, if her roommate hadn't arrived by now, they wouldn't be here before tomorrow.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep, but she was awoken by the door handle rattling and cursing come from outside the door.  
She sprang up quickly, gripping at the nearest object (which sadly was only Olaf, her teddy bear, but that wasn't the point) and advancing on the door slowly. Taking a deep breath, she quickly pulled the handle down and swung the door open. There stood a girl with shocklingly bright red hair tied in pigtails, staring down at a key in her hand.

"Uh... this is room 3, right?" The girl asked, finally noticing Elsa stood in the door, Olaf still raised like a club.

"Yeah... can I help you?" Elsa blinked and slowly lowered Olaf, suddenly realising she's still in what she had been sleeping in.

"I'm your roommate. I'm sorry for showing up so late... I planned on getting in really quietly, in case you were here but the key didn't work... I'm Anna by the way." The girl held her hand out with a sheepish grin and Elsa couldn't help but smile back as she took her hand.

"Elsa. Want some help getting your things in, so we can both go to bed?" She offered, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep while her new roommate was bringing in her things.

"You sure? I wouldn't wanna be an... an... oh what's that word?"

"A bother?" Elsa offered with a chuckle and Anna's face flared bright red, as if she were trying to match her hair.  
"You won't be. Just let me uh... find pants." She pushed the door to and hurried to locate her jeans, finding them draped over one of her empty boxes. She must remember not to throw them next time. She was surprised, with her luck, that they hadn't disappeared into some strange black hole dimension.  
"Okay, lets go." She pulled the door open again to find Anna still stood there, looking shell shocked.  
"You... you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. I hadn't noticed you weren't wearing any uh... and it took my brain a second to catch up." She admitted, biting at her lip.  
"Lets just... get this over with, yeah?" Anna offered, not wanting to admit how she'd ended up staring at Elsa's legs as she'd hurried back in to get pants. And the teddy bear was _adorable_!  
Elsa offered her a smile and held the door open.

"Bring one of the smaller ones here to hold this open and we'll get to work."

It took them about an hour to get it done, and glancing at her watch as she finally sat upon her bed, Elsa let out a childish whine.

"Three AM? Why on earth did you get here so late?" She asked Anna, who looked equally exhausted.

"My best friend and his brothers drove me here. And well, Kristoff doesn't have the best notion of timing, so we ended up getting here a little late. They're lucky they're getting an apartment, so none of them _have_ roommates to wake up. Unlike me." She explained, splayed out as a starfish on her bed. Elsa nodded with a groan.

"I say sleep." She mumbled, already nearly there. A yawn of agreement was all she got from Anna and before she had realised it, Elsa had fallen asleep atop her duvet, still fully dressed.


	2. Early Morning

**Pauley: You'd think you'd be allowed to sleep in after moving in your roommate at stupid o'clock in the morning. Apparently not.**

* * *

**_BANG! BANG! BANG!_  
**Elsa shot up, wobbling slightly, her hair a mess and her eyes clouded with sleep.**  
**"S'someone shooting?" She asked, frowning as she attempted to locate the cause of the disturbance that had awoken her.

_**BANG!****BANG! BANG!  
**_Glancing at Anna, who was also sat up and looking just as confused, Elsa slid to her feet slowly, her movements groggy as she made her way to the door, pulling it open and peering round.

"About time Elsa! I've been knocking for ages!" Emma complained, pushing the door open wider and stepping in, not seeming to notice the way Elsa swung with the door, since it was holding most of her weight.  
"Anyway, Mary Margaret is on her way, she wants to... who's this?" Emma had finally spotted Anna as she stopped in the middle of the room, a tray of drinks in one hand and a small bag in the other.

"S'my roommate... Anna... And can you leave? I wanna go back to bed..." Elsa mumbled, stumbling back to her bed and flopping down atop it, resting her arm over her eyes to block out the light from the hallway.

"Elsa, it's nearly eleven o'clock! _Please_ don't make me go around town with Mary Margaret on my own! She only ever wants to look at books and that's so boring! If you come with us we should end up doing at least something semi interesting, _please_!? Your roommate can even come with us!" Emma pleaded, lifting Elsa's arm and shooting her the puppy eyes. Elsa groaned and shoved her back, sitting up carefully and glaring.

"Fine. But that better be coffee your holding." She grumbled and Emma beamed, holding out one of the disposable cups. Elsa snatched it from her grip, sniffing it before taking a deep gulp, not bothering with any form of manners.  
"Do you wanna come with us Anna?" Elsa offered to the redhead who was currently hunting through boxes.

"I'm good." She re-appeared with clothes in her hands.  
"I promised Kristoff and his brothers that I'd go see their apartment today, and spend some time with them." She explained and Elsa couldn't help the quiet groan.

"You're dooming me to a day with _Her_!" She moaned melodramatically.

"Insulting my sister again?" A voice from the doorway asked before Emma could complain about being referred to as 'her' and the fact she was being complained about.

"She woke me up, I'm well within my rights to." Elsa shot back as Mary Margaret stepped into the small room, offering Anna a polite smile.

"Oh hello. I'm sorry, did my sister wake you as well?" She asked, taking one of the cups from Emma, who had seated herself at the foot of Elsa's bed and was currently sulking like a child.

"It's fine, I was supposed to be up about an hour ago anyway. If I didn't get up soon we'd have a wakeup party coming in after me instead, so you've done me a favour." Anna explained with a dazzling smile.

"I would have preferred yours, I think. At least yours wouldn't have sounded like people being shot." Elsa called from inside her closet, where she was changing.

"Shut up Elsa! I thought it'd just be you." Emma mumbled through her pout and Mary Margaret laughed, patting her sister's head.

"I think it just being Elsa would give you reason enough to wake her gently. You don't wanna rouse the ice queen don't you?" She joked, ducking quickly as a shoe came flying out of the closet.  
"You know it's true, right Elsa?"

"Doesn't mean I want you advertising it!" The blonde scolded as she emerged, in a new pair of jeans and a hoody, running a brush through her hair.

"It's not like Anna won't find out. You are gonna be waking up together often, she'll see your grouchy morning side before long." Emma commented and Elsa frowned.

"I was hoping we could have saved her from finding out till we'd at least gotten to know each other a little better." Anna chuckled as she emerged from her own closet, her hair once again plaited in two down her front, a bright orange t-shirt, that would look gaudy on anyone else, but surprisingly suited Anna, settled on her frame.

"Don't worry, mornings aren't my favourite time either." She chuckled and Emma groaned, watching Elsa twist her hair into a braid.

"I am _never_ being on wakeup duty with you two. I value my life." She grumbled, making Anna laugh.

"I'd hit you if that didn't mean starting again with my braid." Elsa warned and Emma swallowed thickly, ducking behind Mary Margaret quickly.

"Help! Elsa's gonna beat me with her words!" She mocked, laughing as Elsa cursed and unwound her hair, beginning again.

"Not my words, but perhaps my hair brush." Elsa warned and Mary Margaret rolled her eyes.

"Alright you two, that's enough now, lets not scare Anna off before term even starts." Mary Margaret scolded, causing Anna to laugh.

"Oh don't worry, they sound just like Kristoff and his brothers, it's actually quite amusing." She admitted, pulling her coat on and glancing at her phone.  
"Speaking of which, I really should get going. I've got five missed calls already, they'll send out a search party soon." With a quick wave, Anna exited the room. Upon hearing a thunk, Emma stuck her head out to find Anna flat on the floor, though quickly attempting to pick herself up.  
"I'm okay! I totally meant to do that!"

"So when exactly did she get here?" Emma asked and Elsa shrugged, ignoring the way it dislodged Mary Margarets arm that had been looped through hers.

"Late, which is why we were so tired this morning." Emma, being Emma, completely missed the hint of Elsa wanting to go back to bed and continued on with her badgering questions about Anna.  
"Mary Margaret! Control your animal!" Elsa finally whined to Mary Margaret, who had a map in one hand and a pen in the other, marking down the bookshops and other places they'd probably need to find again.

"Hey!"

"Emma, if Elsa doesn't want to talk, stop asking questions." Mary Margaret said absently, marking the location of yet another bookshop.

"I'm your sister, you're supposed to stand up for me!"

"That isn't written anywhere. Not to mention I know you too well to stand up for you."

"I hate you."

"Feeling's mutual Emma."

Elsa rolled her eyes, listening to the sisters bicker back and forth. This was a common past-time in her life, listening to Emma and Mary Margaret argue, but she didn't mind really. It made her smile to listen to them be sisterly. Made her wish she had a sister of her own, rather than having to borrow them.

"Lets get coffee in here, and then maybe you'll answer some of my questions." Emma suggested, motioning to a coffee shop they'd just passed.

"I heard coffee, lets go." Elsa mumbled, the coffee that Emma had brought her before having worn off long ago.  
They turned around but just as they went to enter the shop, another group approached, consisting of three blonde boys, two boys with black hair and someone in the middle.

"Elsa! Hi!" Elsa spotted Anna's arm from within the group and she waved back with a smile.

"Hey Anna. What're you doing here?" The red-head fought her way out of the crowd of boys so that they could see each other properly.

"Liam and Killian suggested this place, so we thought we'd check it out, since none of us got coffee this morning." Anna explained before offering a smile and a wave to Emma and Mary Margaret.

"Why don't you get coffee with us?" Mary Margaret offered with a smile, pulling the door to the shop open.

"We'd love to lass." An accented voice sounded from within the group of boys and Anna rolled her eyes.

"Guess that's settled then."


End file.
